Bottles and other containers are often used to store consumable liquids that require heating or cooling prior to consumption. Often times, especially when traveling, it can be difficult to find an adequate means to heat or cool such a liquid. Presently, some inventions exist to address this problem, but few provide a simple solution. Thus it is desired to provide a means for heating or cooling a consumable liquid that utilizes a second liquid, which is easily obtained. This invention provides such a solution.